bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Ding Deet
This page was able to be created by thanks of multiple separate witnesses who have each given consistent testimony. This page contains mentions of death threats, so viewer discretion is advised. What is written behind all this humor is one truth: this is real, all of his actions to those people were real, this person is real. Sometimes, evil exists. Ding Deet is a degenerate. His main drive in life is by stealing assets from more creative Creators and sending death threats whenever called out, possibly in hopes of them backing down. It is difficult to determine whether Ding has ever created anything original or fresh, as he has stolen from a ton of other creations and tried to hide it as his own original work. But for simplicity’s sake, he won’t be listed as a Creator, since Creators create original work. Life Ding was born in Australia on November 25th, but his life before the internet is meaningless. The only thing he is known for is causing problems, as his life seems to be empty and void without either creating controversy or emotionally hurting the lives of others. Downfall His road to stardom began when he once lashed out against a person for making a drawing of another artist go unused, which was enough motivation for him to start insulting the person and attack him personally. This was, of course, ignoring the fact that the artist was fine with his drawing going unused. Life of Mime He was soon kicked from the location but soon perceived that as an act of war. Without question, he took elements from the universe of another Creator, who was the owner of the location he was kicked from. This was apparently supposed to provoke the Creator, but he ignored Ding’s actions. His path of degeneracy soon devolved, as he committed actions that no functional member of society would ever think of trying or even committing. Illegal activities Soon after, he started threatening the lives of minors, thinking up, creating, editing, and uploading a video on YouTube in which he put up an award for the head of a minor. YouTube has ignored that, preferring to shut down his channel after Ding threw a hissy fit over drinking water which he told his audience was alcohol. After the incident, an unknown individual managed to successfully take down one of his videos, which may have caused Ding to delete almost all of his videos. He went into hibernation for a few months, possibly thinking of futures he will never achieve in his life. After his "hibernation", Ding discovered a loophole with his small but potent fanbase: his YouTube channel had a sufficient enough standing to grant him monetization rights. This meant he could weaponize it and use it as a shield, claiming that anybody who talked about him would only get him views and clicks. In a sheer display of idiocy he overlooked, he didn't realize that according to SocialBlade his account only would get a very measly sum of money. Manipulation degeneration In an impossible turn of events, Ding has managed to gain a friend that was capable of game development. With such a person, it wasn’t long until Ding requested that the friend’s newest game had to feature flattering caricatures of people he had a personal grudge with. Weeks passed, and Ding managed to manipulate that friend to shut off the friend’s other friends, either via blocking or other means such as another inflammatory image. What occurred next is unknown, but that friend had managed to see through Ding Deet and apologized to his previously former friends. The Deet has lost again. Future Ding does not look to improve in the far future, as he has not learned from his mistakes, seeing as he continues threatening the lives of children in defamatory ways. Personal life Ding looks to have a sad existence, as his personal life looks empty and without any life to speak of. He has regressed himself to have a cult-like obsession with a pay-to-win real-time strategy mobile app. His obsession with the app has furthered to the point to which he (once again) has taken assets from that game to use in his horror strategy FNAF fangame, ignoring how contrasting the tone of the two genres are. Even worse, he has used the predatory microtransaction elements from the app into his FNAF fangame, but without the need of paying real money. This means that one would have to wait for actual minutes just to even get a chance at playing the game for a few minutes. It is often theorized that Ding has a deficient amount of brain matter, this is one great point that’s often brought up regarding his decision making. Ding seems to perceive water as alcohol, as he once made a huge deal about drinking "alcohol" (water) during a livestream. This caused his YouTube channel to be deleted, maybe because people were sick of his unhealthy need for attention. This incident was, once again, further proof of his lack of brain matter. Category:Kluns-Exclusive